the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Life of Animals 2/Credits
Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Rideback Lord Miller/Vertigo Entertainment and Pascal Pictures Production Closing Directed by Mike Mitchell Steve Martino Produced by Robert Rodriguez Dan Lin Janet Healy Phil Lord Christopher Miller Roy Lee Jinko Gotoh Avi Arad Amy Pascal Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Carlos Saldanha John Davis Garth Jennings Chris Meledandri Story by Chris Sanders Jill Culton Roberto Orci Phil Lord Christopher Miller Matthew Fogel Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Phil Lord Christopher Miller Jared Stern Chris Meledandri Executive Producers Karey Kirkpatrick Sergio Pablos Courtenay Valenti Allison Abbate Chris Wedge Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Ron Kurniawan Edited by Ken Schretzmann Dan Zimmerman Music by John Powell Mark Mothersbaugh Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Ryan Potter Seth MacFarlane Matthew McConaughey Gina Rodriguez Michael J. Fox Zendaya Keegan-Michael Key Channing Tatum with Bill Hader and Genesis Rodriguez Harrison Ford Alan Tudyk Alan Silvestri Cameron Diaz John C. Reilly Kate McKinnon Elizabeth Banks Athena Karkanis Thomas Stanley Holland Ben Stiller Jamie Chung Daveed Diggs Simon Pegg Tom Kenny Amy Poehler Head of Story Dave Needham Co-Director Jason Reisig Art Director Devin Crane Camera Operation Stephen W. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor Karl Edward Herbst Associate Producer Skye Lyons Animation Supervisor Kevin Webb Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Character Setup Lead Paolo Dominici Texture Paint Lead Nicolle Cornute Sutton Effects Animation Supervisor Theodor Harris Vandernoot Character Effects Supervisor Henrik Karlsson The Secret Life of Animals 2 Crawl Art Special Visual Effects, Imagery, Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Sony Pictures Imageworks Sony Pictures Imageworks General Manager Steve McKinnon Production Manager Peter Nofz Cast Additional Voices Casting by Leslee Feldman Additional Casting by Mary Hidalgo Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Art Lead Character Designers Character Designers Additional Character Designers Visual Development Visual Development Artists Editorial Colorist Lead Colorist Bex Taylor-Klaus Colorists Asset Production Sony Pictures Imageworks Supervising Animators CG Supervisors Character Setup Technical Directors Rough Layout Artists Character Animators Pipeline Technical Directors Lighting and Compositing Artists Effects Animators Character Effects Artists Matte Painters Production Services Technicians Software Leads Software Engineers Production Additional Production Support Custom Animation Production Resource Management PSTs Animal Logic Modelers Matte Painters Layout Artists Animators Effects Artists Lighting and Compositing Artists Post Production Sound Crew Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Designers Randy Thom Christopher Barnett Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Randy Thom Leff Lefferts ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Music Digital Intermediate Technical Support Bradley Harding Stereo Conversion by Gener8 For Sony Pictures Imageworks Production Management Production Infrastructure Training & Artist Development Artist Management Studio Infrastructure Lindani Mokgweetsi System Engineering Systems Engineers Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Support Senior Management For Sony Pictures Animation Production Management Erik Vignau Development Studio Infrastructure Marketing and Publicity Amy Sullivan For Animal Logic For Movie Land Animation Studios Songs Juilbam. Written by Ron perman Elton John Copyright © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Nickelodeon Movies, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Special Thanks Production Babies This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Subsistence Makes Of A Difference. Category:Credits